degrassitestfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fake Nowhere to Run/@comment-1936167-20151230122817
What did you do in 2015 that you'd never done before? - I met online friends in person. I pet, danced with, hugged, and kissed dolphins for the first time. I tried jet skiing, canoeing, and surfing. I made a couple of real-life friends from other lengths of the world. Yup, I feel proud of myself. #'Did you keep your new year’s resolutions, and will you make more for next year?' - YES AND YES! I personally make goals, not resolutions. I find making goals to be much more realistic. Resolutions are firm decisions to follow and abide by, whereas goals are #'Did anyone close to you give birth?' - Hmm, not that I can think of. #'Did anyone close to you die?' - Two close family friends, an uncle, and one of my cousins passed away this year. I was close with most of them, so it was definitely a difficult year for my family in terms of deaths. #'What countries did you visit?' - The Bahamas and the U.S. I went to The Bahamas once (in August) and the U.S. twice (Michigan in July and Hawaii in December and into January). I just got back from my most recent vacation. #'What would you like to have in 2016 that you lacked in 2015?' - I wouldn't say I lacked this at all, but I'd like to make more friends in 2016, since I did a pretty good job of that in 2015. Oh, and while this may be a stretch, another thing I would really like is to make it out to Japan this year. My dad's cousins are going in October for five weeks and they offered to take me. In theory, I would obviously jump at the opportunity in a second, but I don't know if I could afford it by that time. Plus, I'd have to take an entire semester off school in order to go away for a month. I'm going to have to give this a lot of thought now that the new year is here. D: #'What dates from 2015 will remain etched upon your memory, and why?' - I'm the type of person that photographically memorizes days where someone passes away or I see a #'What was your biggest achievement of the year?' - Well, I achieved most of the goals that I set and aimed for. I told myself at the beginning of the year that I would find more self-confidence, build more self-security, take more chances, meet new people, figure out and do what makes me happy. Well, looking back, I think I can give myself a check mark for each of these goals. #'What was your biggest failure?' - Hmm, well, if we're talking about literal failures, I did fail my sociology midterm this semester, because I ran out of time while taking it. Other than that, I can't say I actually failed at anything that is worth mentioning. Like I said earlier, there were times where I wish I had just been braver and talked to strangers that caught my attention, but that's honestly all that comes to mind right now. #'Did you suffer illness or injury?' - I cracked my back molar this summer and had to get a root canal. I know this probably doesn't sound like a big deal, but the pain was excruciating and the surgery to get it fixed was pretty hell. What happened was my molar started decaying, because I couldn't clean it properly with the crack in it. The specialist had to basically clean out the roots of my tooth... Yeah, it wasn't fun at all. #'What was the best thing you bought?' - Tough one. I'm probably going to sound like a huge nerd, but my best purchase would have to be all of my books. I bought a lot of language textbooks, culture insight books, and of course, my YouTuber's books! My favourite purchase out of all of them was my World Guide. I've been carrying that thing around with me everywhere and I read it in my spare time. #'Whose behaviour merited celebration?' - Caitlyn Jenner's. I'm certain there are more people worth mentioning, but Caitlyn's story was arguably one of the most meritable this year. #'Whose behaviour made you appalled?' - I'd say Trump supporters'. The only people that disgust me more than Trump himself are those who actually lick his racist and bigoted ass. Bye. #'Where did most of your money go?' - School and liesure. I have a college fund that my parents and grandparents , so that money technically isn't mine, I guess #'What did you get really, really, really excited about?' - Meeting my new friends #'What song will always remind you of 2015?' - I've always been one who identifies each year with whatever popular song was blowing up YouTube and the radio during the time. Therefore, for this year, I typically think of songs like, Uptown Funk, See You Again, Can't Feel My Face, Hotline Bling, Sugar, Thinking Out Loud, What Do You Mean?, Hello, and basically every single on Taylor Swift's 1989 album. Of course, it doesn't mean I listened to these a lot; it's just what I heard on the radio the most often. :P #'Compared to this time last year, are you: (a) happier or sadder? (b) thinner or fatter? © richer or poorer?' - (a) Happier, for sure. In fact, I'm like ten times happier than I was during November and December 2014; (b) Fatter, but not by much at all. I was underweight for a long time (probably still am a litte) and I did my best to gain a few pounds this year; © Hmm, I'm not sure, actually. I worked practically all year, so I still have money, but I have to take into account how much more I went out and spent my shit this year. Not to mention, my old boss (who is also my cousin) took centuries to actually pay me. Overall, I'm probably richer. #'What do you wish you’d done more of?' - I really wish I had managed my time better and not procrastinated so much during my school semesters. I'm always stressed during finals. I probably could have worked a little harder, too. My summer was so crazy that, at times, I could feel myself slacking at work, which I wasn't proud of. I really wish I had been less shy and just gone up to some people #'What do you wish you’d done less of?' - Stressing over pointless and petty drama. Such a waste of time, tbh. I have an entire world to travel and I'm wasting my time dwelling on bas #'How did you spend Christmas?' - I spent it in Hawaii with my family and six of our travel friends. We exchanged secret santa presents that we had bought while on our trip and then had a picnic in Ala Moana Park. I've gone away during the holidays before, but not during actual Christmas, so it was definitely a change. #'Did you fall in love in 2015?' - Intimately, no. Who needs it? I fell in love with my passions, though. #'What was your favourite TV program?' - The 100. #'Do you hate anyone now that you didn't hate this time last year?' - I try not to hate anyone, but there are people that #'What was the best book you read?' - A Work in Progress by Connor Franta and It's Complicated by Danah Boyd. #'What was your greatest musical discovery?' #'What did you want and get?' I really wanted to make new friends and I ended up being pro-active and making #'What did you want and not get?' - I really wanted to #'What was your favourite film of this year?' - Inside Out. #'What one thing made your year immeasurably more satisfying?' - Meeting my new friends. #'How would you describe your personal fashion concept in 2015?' - Bold black t-shirts, my fave. #'What kept you sane?' - Reading about #'Which celebrity/public figure did you fancy the most?' - Connor Franta. #'What political issue stirred you the most?' - #'Who did you miss?' - My Aunt Tomi and my cousin Ron, who both passed away in 2014. I would have enjoyed sharing my stories with them this year. #'Tell us a valuable life lesson you learned in 2015.' - #'Quote a song lyric that sums up your year.' -